


吾之恶，你说，出没于薄雾间

by aivsl



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Incest, M/M, Reincarnation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aivsl/pseuds/aivsl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛基改写过去</p>
            </blockquote>





	吾之恶，你说，出没于薄雾间

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All my demons, you said, come and go with a haze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236283) by [cm (mumblemutter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm). 



_我不记得是谁说过，我们的救赎一定是_   
_来自本性的转变，可从来都没什么转变_   
_也没什么本性。哦，狼的身体里真是太黑了，她说_   
_是那个带着篮子的小女孩，在猎人们杀了_   
_吃掉她的狼之后，在他们切开它_   
_让她出来之后，尽管这已不是常被提及的版本。_   
_而这显然意味深长。谁没在肚子里呆过_   
_不管那是什么的，谁没被吞噬过？你还记得吗？_

  
  
  
  
众神之母问他，什么才是他想要的，是赦免，还是让过去变成一张白纸。洛基没听懂：这二者是相同的，不是吗？  
  
她们看起来很失望。  
  
::  
  
空气发生微妙的变化时，他正唱着歌，三位女神的合力可是相当特别的力量。  
  
洛基关掉了淋浴喷头，自屏幕后面偷偷地看了一眼。“我们能别这样见面了嘛。”他说着，抓起一条毛巾裹住自己的腰，“你们来这里有什么事吗？没的话我得回去洗澡了。”他对着她们小调了个情，随即想起其中一位还会叫他儿子。也许吧。究竟是谁抚养他长大的，洛基自己都不清楚——前提是他确实是被抚养长大的，而不是由另一个无趣又忿忿不平的神写下来的。  
  
她们盯着他看了一会儿，随后盖亚清了清喉咙。  
  
从目前的状况看来，任务完成的不错：至于星际战争显然不是他的错。大抵上来说不是。  
  
眨眼间，另一份记忆被抽走了，好像它从未发生过。“可这些事我都还记得。”洛基说。他想忘记这些事，它们都不是他的罪。  
  
“把它认为是种特权，”众神之母停顿些许，“或是个诅咒。”  
  
::  
  
“当记忆消失的时候，会发生什么？现实会跟着改变吗？”他问，并不代表他着迷于这个想法。  
  
“只有故事会改变。新的故事会代替旧的那些，其中将不再有你出现，但它们会以与先前相同的方式终结。”  
  
恐惧一般的情感猛地沉到他的胃底。  
  
::  
  
曾经有那么一次，索尔不在中庭，而是出现在阿斯嘉迪亚，洛基趁他睡觉的时候悄悄溜进他的房间，爬上他的床。索尔在洛基跨坐在他身上时睁开眼，可还未出声，便被洛基用手捂住了嘴。“还记得这个吗，哥哥？还记得我们在一起吗？”  
  
索尔抓住他的手腕，将他的手拉开，“洛基，你——”  
  
“你还记得。你恨我吗？”  
  
“我当然不恨你。”  
  
“那你爱我吗？”  
  
索尔看起来更困惑了。洛基俯下身亲吻索尔，被索尔用胳膊环住他的背。应该没关系的，不是吗？那些事不是他挑起的。他只是杀人工具，而非凶手。那么，索尔是什么？ _他的_ ，答案毋庸置疑。  
  
“我爱你，”索尔答道，夹杂着一丝不确定。这不对，索尔应该会爱他更多一些才对，而非更少。他们之间曾经留下的鲜血，如今正被他用善事慢慢洗刷干净。洛基又吻了他一次，因为索尔一定会记得这个。  
  
之后，索尔又睡着了，而洛基看着他。他脸上熟悉的平面，他后腰的突陷，洛基十分清楚该碰哪儿，尽管他——另一个他——和索尔的遭遇大半都是暴力相待、针锋相对。可索尔的触碰总是充满了迟疑和试探。  
  
他还忘了什么？  
  
索尔动了一下，睁开眼，他们沉默了一阵，然后索尔开口，“洛基？”  
  
洛基弯下腰，在他耳边低语，这是一条咒语，一个请求，一段对现实的拒绝： _记住我，哥哥。_  
  
::  
  
索尔沿着洛基的胸口吻下去，他的嘴唇那么热，仿佛在燃烧。相较他的手臂而言，洛基的手是多么的小，这让他惊叹了一阵。当一个吻落在他的髋骨上时，他发出一声呻吟，这让索尔抬起头，朝他露齿一笑。这是过往的重放，留给不是他的他的微笑，然而现状或多或少是相同。  
  
“你要知道，我确实爱你，”洛基说，蕴藏其下的含义则是：他不像我一样这么爱你。  
  
洛基是这样相信的，他必须这样相信，他无法承受其他可能。  
  
“我知道，”索尔说，把他的脸贴到洛基的肚子上，“我一直都知道。”  
  
::  
  
“我知道奥丁不是——我知道他一向待你不是太好，”索尔说， “我知道我不该容忍这样的事发生。”他们此刻身处克莱斯勒大厦的屋顶，洛基的坐在砖砌的露头上，两条腿晃荡在外面。  
  
“这些都已经过去了，”洛基说，“这有什么关系？”  
  
“有关系，重要的是我曾经是怎么对你的。”他停顿了一会儿，“那个年幼的——更年幼的你不记得这些，但是——”  
  
“那个就是我，”洛基咽下愧疚之情。“过去只会伤害那些选择紧抓着它不放的人，我宁可继续向前。再说，呆在家里太无聊了，不如坐在这儿喝酒聊天，这可有趣多了。”  
  
索尔笑了，走到他身边吻了他。  
  
他尝起来很温暖。  
  
::  
  
他有多爱他哥哥就有多恨他，并一直认为索尔也一样。  
  
可现在的索尔对他只有些暧昧，只有些好感。他不再是那个不会被爱他之人伤害的神：奥丁会照顾好一切的。而是不会被洛基伤害的神。  
  
不再是由他造就的神。  
  
那么，这样的话，洛基又是什么。  
  
“这就是你想要的，洛基。”盖亚说。  
  
“也许不是。故事可以重述，对吗？”  
  
她们摇了摇头。这些故事已经被遗忘了，甚至不会成为传说，而是彻底的被遗忘，仿佛它们不曾发生过。  
  
“你能做的唯有向前，已再无退路。”  
  
::  
  
“我带你回来是因为我爱你。”  
  
“不顾一切。”  
  
“不顾一切？不，无需如此。”  
  
::  
  
“那么，你现在更喜欢我吗？是，不是，也许？”洛基满怀期待地问道。  
  
美国姑娘瞪着她的圣代，“我知道你是个可疑的家伙。”  
  
“可我们彼此都不了解对方。”  
  
“靠我的直觉，小子。我相信它。我敢打赌你总会带来些坏消息。”  
  
洛基有些火大。“你不能这样随意地给你不熟悉的家伙下断言。我来自阿斯嘉德，我们——”  
  
“好吧，那么，总而言之你是什么神？”美国姑娘眯起眼。  
  
“信任与善行之神。”洛基答道，摆出最诚恳的表情。  
  
事后，在弄掉外套上的玻璃时，他无比庆幸他的魔法能修复裤子上的裂缝。  
  
“我发现你对付女人还是很有一套的，弟弟。”  
  
站在前方的索尔几乎完全挡住了阳光，洛基狠狠地瞪了他一眼。他把洛基拉过去，掸去余下的玻璃碎片。洛基歪着头，试着和他对话，“我跟女人是怎么相处，你又懂多少，索尔。”  
  
索尔皱起眉，随后耸了耸肩，“不多，不过我不需要了解多少你的恋爱史就知道当一个妹子把你从窗口扔出去的时候，一定不是因为她接受了你的求婚。”  
  
西格恩，阿莫拉，卡妮拉， _还有你_ 。洛基想说。难道你不——  
  
可显然索尔不明白。他只是抓住洛基的肩膀，说，“来吧，我们回阿斯嘉迪亚。很快就会有场宴会，我的兄弟可得参加。”  
  
没人会再藐视他，没人会再避开他，整场冗长的宴会间，大家对他都彬彬有礼又和蔼可亲，在他心底燃起温暖的火花。  
  
而索尔总是挽着个少女，只在偶尔无人相伴时会停下来，留给洛基一个友善却客气的微笑。  
  
“你看起来有烦恼。”西芙坐到他身边的椅子上。  
  
“你的头发怎么那么黑。”洛基问。  
  
“别傻了，洛基。这故事都讲了一千遍了。”  
  
“那就再说一次，我乐意听上第一千零一遍。”  
  
西芙给他讲了一遍，故事里没有一次提到过洛基的名字。  
  
::  
  
他更愿成为怎样的他：是怒火中烧的洛基，还是常常被遗忘的洛基。  
  
洛基自己也不知道。  
  
::  
  
现实改变了，而洛基没有。  
  
“他好像都不在乎我了。”洛基朝美国姑娘抱怨道，如今，她已经或多或少能容忍他了。她的本能依然不信任他，这对他而言多少是种安慰。他从未想过他会怀念这种感觉，被怀疑的感觉，即使那些可怕的事并不是他做的。  
  
抑或，确实是他干的？  
  
既然他是唯一一个还记得那些故事的人，那么那些故事不就是属于他的了？  
  
“你指奥丁还是索尔，”美国姑娘问他，尖刻的声音暗示着她不打算跟洛基继续谈下去了。  
  
“索尔，”洛基回答，“当然是索尔。”  
  
“你提起你哥哥的口气好像你是他男朋友之类的，小子。这可不是什么健康的关系。”  
  
“不该是这样的，”洛基不假思索地恶言相向。  
  
“我可以再揍你一顿，如果这能让你感觉好点。”  
  
洛基确实考虑起了他现在正处在一个什么样的状态。  
  
::  
  
洛基做了个梦：那个年长的他压在他身上，手掌掐着他的喉咙，“索尔是属于我的，”他说，“你也是属于我的。你所有的一切，是我创造的，也唯有我能摧毁。记住这点。”  
  
他尖叫着醒过来，喉咙和腿间还留着尚未褪去的烙印。  
  
“你还好吗，弟弟？”索尔的手按在他的胸口，一脸担忧地盯着他看。  
  
“我很好，继续睡吧，索尔。”  
  
索尔依然皱着眉，仿佛他在好奇洛基是谁，为什么他会允许这个人与他同床。  
  
“继续睡吧，哥哥。”他伸手轻摸索尔的面颊，索尔把脸埋进他的掌心，亲吻其上。  
  
::  
  
洛基在中庭的月亮上找到了索尔，他正注视着那个国度。“它可真美，不是吗。”他说着，若有所思，洛基在他身旁坐了下来。  
  
“我不是生长在这个国度的，因此完全有可能无法与你感同身受。”  
  
索尔的眉头皱了起来，“我想——”可随即他叹息着，沉入某种愁思。  
  
洛基把头靠在索尔宽阔的肩膀上，告诉他，“这是出于好意，我发誓，比起痛苦的回忆，忘记一切才是最好的选择。”  
  
索尔叹了口气，而洛基甚至无法说服他自己相信这番话。  
  
::  
  
他，另一个他，千百年来一直恨着索尔。因索尔而起的怒火与因其他一切而起的平分秋色：他要的不只是阿斯嘉德特的王座，更是他的哥哥跪在他的脚下。他要的不只是来自诸神的恐惧和敬畏，更是来自索尔的恐惧、来自索尔的敬畏。  
  
洛基坐在夜总会昏暗的一角，看着索尔为他而来。他比其他人都要高大，然而使得人群为他让道，敬畏地看向他的，并非他的身材。洛基挥挥手，将他们的注意力转向别处。  
  
索尔只是盯着他，一言不发。  
  
“不是我干的。”洛基说。  
  
“你怎么知道我打算说什么？”  
  
“经验教训？”洛基耸耸肩，“我这么做是有正当理由的，我发誓。相信我。”他凑到索尔跟前，二人的呼吸交织在一起。他闻起来甜甜的，好似蜂蜜酒一般。“我的那些事迹太乏味了，干嘛不做些更有建设性的事情。”  
  
“你又在打什么主意？”  
  
洛基的手滑进索尔的盔甲中，包住他的阴茎。索尔猛地抖了一下，却没有动。“你做得太过分了。”  
  
“我做的恰如其分。”  
  
这些过去都发生过。并不是一切都必须改变。索尔容许他跪在自己面前，把自己的阴茎放进嘴里。他的手摆在洛基的后脑勺上，而洛基将脸凑得更近了。  
  
::  
  
随着时间的流逝，人们对他的恨意也随之削弱。除了索尔，他日益冷酷。“可为什么只有你不——”洛基没法继续想下去。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我得像他那样毁了你吗？我得任由怒火灼烧好让你爱上我吗？”他抚摸着索尔的脸，在索尔的允许之下。  
  
“我确实爱你。”  
  
“这不一样。”  
  
“我不明白，”索尔说，“解释给我听。”  
  
“是他造就了你，”洛基说道， _他_ 第一次明白了众神之母给予他的选择的含义。  
  
::  
  
“你可以选择不再做过去的你，或者选择一个未被玷污的过去，”众神之母说，“你确定这是你想走的道路？”  
  
“是的。我想从我的故事中脱身。”  
  
“那么拿着这个。”盖亚给他一个瓶子，红黑相间的恶毒的空气在里面打转。  
  
“这是——”  
  
“这是无害的，不过是过往的回声，当你准备好的时候，打开它。”  
  
::  
  
美国姑娘问他，“那么，再说一遍，你是什么神？”  
  
“不雅性行为之神，”洛基微笑着说道，“最棒的那种。哦，这种事我能教你。”  
  
“我听说爱国者拒绝了你，现在我明白这是为什么了。作为一个性爱之神，你可糟透了。”*  
  
“我只是缺乏练习。”洛基试着摆出另一个微笑，“不过也许我们能——”  
  
这一次，没有索尔在一旁看着他被打出窗外。  
  
  
::  
  
  
如果你问怒火中烧的洛基，你的哥哥是怎样的神？他也许说过：任性的猪脑子，一个恶霸，贪吃的家伙，彻头彻尾的蠢货。证明了这是个崇尚愚蠢和暴力的国度。  
  
如果你问是个孩子时的洛基，你的哥哥是怎样的神？他也许说过：一位守护者，一位英雄。是会牺牲自己拯救别人的人，是值得崇拜的对象。  
  
如果你问重生的洛基，你哥哥是怎样的神？他也许会说：他会尽力去做正确的事，替那些无法为自己而战的人而战。喜欢美酒和女人，深爱他的家人。  
  
那么，若无匕首的刺痛在他身边用以回馈那无尽的厚爱，他会是个怎样的神？  
  
显然，是个不足为道的神。  
  
::  
  
“你感觉怎么样？”洛基问。  
  
“残缺不全。”索尔回答。  
  
::  
  
“你以为你的人生只是你自己的吗？”另一个他说，“你的人生与他人交织，你的故事也是如此。改变这些故事，你改变的不仅是过去，还有现在。你明白了为什么你会为恶吗？”  
  
洛基悲叹，“因为我是洛基。那就是我会做出的事。”  
  
“是呀，”另一个他说，“就是这样。”  
  
幻影消失，魔力耗尽，留下他独自一人。  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 作者按：引文摘自Frank X. Gaspar的诗It Was So Dark Inside the Wolf


End file.
